The World that has ended
by Pupness
Summary: It is about a girl and a boy who live in a world that has no ageing they stay what ever age they are but they never grow up.


The World that has ended

This is a world that has ended, nothing is born, nothing dies not even passing time exists. Everyone has been the age they were, when an invention was made by .

: " **Hello everyone this is your God Speaking, today we are going to have my birthday of when we never age again,or die for that matter".**

Everyone heads down to the Capital of the city.

Angel: "I'm so excited i know i've been 16 for like 12 years which really makes me like 28 years old and you're 14, but you would be 26"

Robo: "I get what you're saying but it doesn't make sense because if we don't have kids or get old then how come some people disappear?"

Angel: "Good, point, but they could be just staying in their houses or come out when they want to like at night when we're sleep"

Robo: "I don't know, but i'm going to find out tonight"

Angel: "Ok"

After the birthday celebration everyone heads home except for Robo.

Robo: _(I'm going to figure this out no matter what)_

Robo goes and checks everyone to see if they're in there their homes and he see's a door that says _**STAY OUT DANGER.**_ He opens the door and what he see terrifies him. Skeletons everywhere, body's, bones with skin, and most of all his neighbor Skin and bones, she was only 56 years old.

Robo: _(who would do such a thing, i know said that if you stab someone they will die, but no one has killed this many people not that i can tell)_

?(man's voice): "well you can rot in this whole, for your crime"

?(woman's voice: "what crime did i do"

?(man's voice): "you said " _i wish i could have another child"_ so you must die"

?: "but i won't have another one, who would i have it with there is no males in our town, expect for our children that we already have?"

?(man's voice) "we are taken every male in that town that are over 10 years old"

Door slams shut.

?(woman's voice):*Sobs*

Robo: "Mom?"

Robo's Mom: "Robo?, what are you doing here!?"

Robo: "I found a door that says STAY OUT DANGER"

Robo's Mom: "Oh Robo, i wish you weren't here right now, but is a bad man, you must get out of here and get to safety and worn everyone"

Robo: "I won't leave you!"

Robo's Mom: "you must for me, please my darling little boy"*says while crying*

Robo: "alright, but i'm coming back for you"

Robo heads for the door, and he is back in his town, it is night time.

Angel: " _Robo, where have you been"_ she whispered

Robo: " _I went out of the city"_

Angel: " _why?"_

Robo: " _I was going to figure out what is wrong here, and i found it"_

Angel: " _What's wrong with our city?"_

Robo: " _People randomly disappearing never to be seen again in daylight"_

Angel: " _True, but it could be beca-"_

Robo cuts her off, and hides behind a garbage can with Angel. There is cops. They are looking around for anyone who might be out past dark but no one knows this because they are supposed to be in their homes sleeping.

Cop: "YOU THERE"

Robo:( _Oh, no he found us)_

?(little girl's voice): "yes, sir"

Cop: "what are you doing out here at this time of night"

?(little girl's voice): "it's only *Counts her fingers* 10:00pm, sir"

Cop: "I asked you what you were doing, NOT WHAT THE TIME WAS"

?(little girl's voice): "*starts to cry* I-i-i w-was j-ju-st t-t-taking a-a-a w-walk"

Cop: "what, is your name"

?(little girl's voice): "*stops crying* my name is Sofie, sir"

Cop: " Sofie, Sofie what is your last name"

Sofie: "my last name is Roules(rules)"

Cop: "Sofie Roules, come with me"

Robo: " _let's follow them"_

Angel: "why?"

Robo: " _Shhhhhhhh, we can't let him here us"_

Robo and Angel follow the cop that has Sofie, and they go to the door that doesn't look like a door but a wall with a crack. The cop opens the crack and it leads to the place where Robo's mother is. They follow in.

Cop: "you will stay here until you're one of your parents come to pick you up"

Sofie: "It's a little creepy in here, sir"

Cop: "you'll be fine"*laughs*

Robo walks over to the little girl once the cop leaves.

Sofie: "hi mister"

Robo: "hi, are you ok"

Sofie: "Yup i'm 100% fine, thanks for asking mister"

Angel: "how old are you"

Sofie: "i'm, ummmm, *counts fingers* ummmm, old i am is 6 years old"

Angel: "so you would be 12 then"

Sofie: "no, i'm 6 not 12 that's like old"

Robo: "well let's get out of here"

Sofie: "you can't the sir said to stay here until mama or papa come"

Angel: "will be your mama and papa"

Robo: "Angel!?"

Angel: "what?"

Sofie: "mama Angel and papa mister?,ok!:D"

Robo: "oh boy"

Robo, Angel and Sophie leave the cave and go into town.

Angel: " **Hello, DR.** "

DR: " **Hello, Angel** "

The Dr. lets them in and they chat. Robo goes to the microphone.

Robo to the town: " **Everyone have something to tell you your town is not what it seems, go to the wall, and see a door that says** _ **STAY OUT DANGER**_ **open it and see what is inside, thank you this is Robo Waters** "

The town is confused on what to do to listen or not.

Citizen: "i say let's do it"

Another citizen: "i disagree if it says to stay out and that it's dangerous that we should stay out"

Citizen: "let's go" Other Citizens follow

They get to the door and they open it, and see what Robo saw.

Citizen: "he was right"

They go back to town, and tell everyone about what they saw.

Other Citizen: "we should go and save our town"

Everyone: "YEAH LET'S GO!"

The town heads to the capital, and breaks down the door.

Cops: "STOP, CITIZENS GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES"

They over take the cop without hurting him. They get to the office.

Citizen: " , we want to over though you"

Robo, comes in.

Robo: "Dr., we are taking over"

Robo and fight over the town, Robo gets hurt but he wins. (here's the fight)

: "pick a weapon, Robo"

Robo looks at the weapons and chooses the bow and arrow. picks the gun.

: "You may go first"

Robo picks up his bow and arrow, and at the top of his arrow is glowing pink, he shoots it at , he misses, but somehow the arrow turned itself around and stabbed in the back.

Angel: "you did it Robo"

Angel runs over to Robo and hugs him. And everyone heads home and is safe but still uses machine but they can have kids.


End file.
